Les mâchoires du Temps
by Futilement moi
Summary: OS - Regarde-moi bien en face, car tu sais que tu n'oublieras pas. Jamais. Les souvenirs te collent à la mémoire, les spectres du passé te collent à la peau de leurs mains décharnés, poisseuses de gris. Nous avons fait le jeu de la guerre. Et nous avons perdu.


_Bonjour, bonsoir._  
_Me revoilà, encore, un OS triste et noir sur mes Serpents préférés, mais c'est la première fois que je donne la parole à Pansy. Dans certains aspects, cela ressemble à Doesn't feel like Christmas at all, si certains l'ont lu, mais ici c'est du noir, des larmes, des regrets, bref du déprimant. _

_Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! _

_Hélène_

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'écrire. S'éventrer pour en sortir tout ce fatras de mots et de souvenirs, s'ouvrir en deux pour laisser résonner les mots, ceux qu'on n'a jamais su dire. Je ne sais pas si ça fait vraiment du bien. N'est-ce pas un moyen détourné de ressasser les vieilles obsessions, faire revivre les vieux fantômes ? Il me semble que les murs se noircissent de mes mots, et les feuilles griffonnées jonchent le sol, feuilles mortes tombées de leurs branches, car c'est notre hiver qui vient. Le monde finira par disparaître sous tous nos non-dits. Est-ce que tu y penses parfois ? Est-ce que tu les relis ? Nos lettres, jamais envoyées, déchirées, cachetées de sang. Les mots sont une arme de destruction massive.

Je ne sais pas et pourtant je continue. Les jours passent à la fenêtre, les feuilles tourbillonnent sous le vent et le monde tourne au gris. Le temps s'écoule, il suinte à la fenêtre des jours, et moi j'écris comme on respire, j'écris comme je ne vis plus. Saccadés, les mots, hachés, meurtris. Chaque lettre est un coup, de poing ou de couteau, qui laisse des ecchymoses au passé, des cicatrices à la vie. Ne ricane pas, ne ricane pas, tu sais que j'ai raison. Écrire c'est violenter son âme pour ne pas sombrer, percer l'abcès, couper net et propre pour éviter la gangrène. T'écrire c'était t'ouvrir la porte sur mes propres abîmes, t'ouvrir au noir et au passé perdu. Je regarde passer les nuits, les nuits poisseuses des cauchemars qu'on n'a pas réussi à fuir. Regarde, regarde la folie des nuages qui traversent le ciel. Regarde, la laideur du monde quand vient le jour. Le gris des cendres, l'odeur de pourriture qui monte jusqu'aux corbeaux ricanants. Nous avons fait le jeu des charognards. Nous avons fait le jeu de la mort, et les minutes coulent contre la vitre du temps.

Souviens-toi, souviens-toi. Regarde moi bien en face, car tu sais que tu n'oublieras pas. Jamais. Les souvenirs te collent à la mémoire, les spectres du passé te collent à la peau de leurs mains décharnés, poisseuses de gris. Nous avons fait le jeu de la guerre. Et nous avons perdu. Tous, nous et eux. Frapper avant de parler. Tuer avant de prendre le risque de réaliser l'atrocité de nos actes. L'infamie de ces affrontements tourbillonne au creux de mes lettres, et j'ai l'impression que les murs se referment autour de moi, doucement, ils me laissent le temps. Le temps d'écrire le dernier mot, et de poser un point, définitif. Un jour ce sera la fin. La lumière finira dans un souffle, sans un bruit, il n'y aura que le noir et ces murs froids comme des mâchoires pour mieux me broyer. Mes mots seront mon tombeau de gris.

Tous ces mots qu'on n'a pas su dire. Ce mot, si simple pourtant, qui aurait tout changé. _Non_. Si on avait dit non, je serai devenue ton Antigone, peut-être. Refuser et mourir. Refuser pour ne pas vivre qu'à moitié, dans les effluves de deuil et de cadavres. On était là pour ça. Notre raison d'être se réduisait à ça. Refuser et mourir. Mourir pour ne pas devenir des monstres. Frapper avant de parler. Tuer ou être tué. On a accepté, comme des cons. On a baissé la tête, fermé les yeux – _dit oui_. Oui au noir, oui à la haine et aux cauchemars d'enfant, oui à l'horreur et au cynisme du temps. Regarde, regarde le monde. Nous l'avons noyé sous les non-dits, nous l'avons enterré, servilement, pour devenir fauves, pire que des animaux. Pire que des bêtes à courir après la viande fraîche, pour y planter les crocs. Nous courions après notre propre perte, férocement, et toi ça te faisait rire. Les tâches de sang ne partent pas, elles ne partiront jamais. Nous avons les mains sales, de honte et de mort, rien n'effacera jamais notre infamie. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Regarde-moi, regarde-moi ! A quel moment avons-nous basculé ? Comment a-t-on accepté cette horreur ? Simplement hoché la tête aimablement. Avec plaisir, je vous en prie.

Ils nous pourchasseront jusqu'au dernier, tu sais. Et ils auront raison. Nous exterminer, l'un après l'autre, comme s'égrainent les secondes de l'horloge. Anéantir le mal dans le sang, et puis brûler tout souvenir, pour purifier la terre. Mais la terre n'oubliera pas, tu sais. La terre ne nous oubliera pas. Le vent se souviendra de nos cris, de nos feulements de tigres, du rugissement de la haine. Il soufflera encore, le vent, de nos sifflements de vipères. Les arbres ploieront encore, leur écorce brûlée, pourris de l'intérieur, pourris par ce sol gorgé de sang et de larmes, consumés par les feux que nous avons nous-mêmes allumés. Ils nous traqueront comme des bêtes, tu sais. Et ils auront raison.

Nous avons fait couler le monde, mon amour. Nous avons brûlé les dieux et détruit la vie comme on renverse de vulgaires châteaux de cartes. Mais il est trop tard pour regretter. Rien ne sert de courir, la fin est là, la fin se tenait déjà devant nous au moment où nous avons dit oui. Je ne fuirai pas. Je l'attends, patiemment, notre conclusion. Depuis la fenêtre je la regarde arriver dans des éclats de tempête. Tu trouveras dans mes mots tous nos souvenirs. Les bons et les mauvais, les nuits noires d'hiver et les aubes sucrées de printemps. Ils sont gris mes mots, en demie-teinte face au monde qui rallume la lumière, à l'aube des hommes qui se lève et à notre crépuscule qui vient. Nous avons joué et perdu. Des jours et des semaines à coucher sur ce papier froissé nos vies gâchées, perdues. Le temps saigne sous mes doigts, et je reconstruis le passé, mot à mot, syllabe après syllabe. Pour mourir en conscience. Me réapproprier ce passé perdu, ou leur rendre le peu d'humanité qu'il nous reste. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est qu'écrire. Accoucher dans la douleur, enfanter pour rester en vie, au delà du gris. Espérer laisser derrière soi une simple trace, comme on grave une stèle dans le marbre. Leur dire que nous avons vécu, avant de les tuer.

Car nous avons ri, nous aussi. Pleuré, aimé, craint, rêvé, envié, souffert, joui et vécu comme eux. Avant de devenir des bêtes. Et ils nous traquent, la curée est proche, ils vont nous déchiqueter, éparpiller les morceaux, et nos corps iront à la terre pour aller à la Vie. Mais nos âmes, nos âmes ne trouveront pas le chemin par delà les nuages. Les claires étoiles nous resteront à jamais inaccessibles. Parce que nous avons dit oui.

Et pourtant, pourtant nous avons vécu, souviens-toi. Souviens-toi de la chaleur de la Salle Commune, des ronflements du feu et des rires des enfants. Souviens-toi le son de la pluie aux carreaux, et de l'odeur du printemps après une averse. Regarde-moi. Nous avons vécu, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons vu la beauté du monde, avant de tout faire pour la détruire. Nous avons dansé sous la lune, cherché l'étoile du Nord de la plus haute tour du château. Nous avons testé les limites, joué avec le feu, voulu attraper les étoiles et nous brûler les ailes au soleil, tels Icare. Les mots ne suffisent pas. Je voudrais tant leur dire pourtant. Leur raconter les saveurs des sourires et la couleur de nos rêves. Leur dire ce qu'il y avait, avant les monstres et les tigres assoiffés de sang. Mais les mots s'entassent, ils coulent de ma plume comme suinte une plaie mal refermée. Le passé éclabousse le présent, mais nous n'avons aucun futur. La nuit va venir pour nous, la noirceur humide et froide va se refermer sur nos fautes, et nous l'auront mérité.

Y-avait-il une chance pour nous ? J'aime à croire que oui. Que tout aurait pu être différent. Que nous n'étions pas prédestinés. J'ai toujours haï la tragédie classique, ces ficelles et ce destin implacable, innommable qui broie les hommes quoi qu'ils fassent. J'aime fermer les yeux et imaginer ce qu'on aurait pu vivre, si on avait refusé. Simplement dit non, et tourné les talons. Si nous n'avions pas laissé les mâchoires de la haine se refermer sur nous. Est-ce que tu y penses, parfois ? Est-ce que tu t'abandonnes dans la contemplation rêveuse de ce qu'on ne sera jamais plus ? Vivants, simplement vivants. C'était si doux, d'être nous, d'être ces enfants avec le monde à leurs pieds. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, tais-toi. Tu vas me dire d'arrêter de ressasser ce qui est perdu, ce qui n'arrivera jamais. De cesser de me complaire dans mes rêves de petite fille. Mais ça me fait du bien, mon amour. Ça me fait du bien de me dire qu'on a eu le choix, et qu'on a simplement fait une erreur. Ça se répare une erreur, non ? Ça me fait du bien de me dire que nous n'étions pas des monstres, pas au début. Qu'on aurait pu être comme eux. Tais-toi, arrête de me dire que je me fais du mal. J'ai besoin de m'accrocher à ça. Besoin de me dire que quelque part au fond de nous, nous sommes encore un peu humains. Que les bêtes fauves pourraient disparaître. Si j'en étais encore capable, j'éclaterais de rire. Nous avons été nos propres victimes, mon amour. Nous avons creusé de nos propres mains la fosse qui nous servira de tombe. Mais moi je veux me souvenir de la lumière, avant que ne tombe la nuit.

Je veux me souvenir des étoiles qui brillaient si fort, le soir de notre arrivée au château. Je veux me souvenir de l'éclat froid de la lune et de la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau un après-midi de mars, lorsque tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois. Le parc renaissait avec le printemps, Daphnée lisait à l'ombre d'un arbre, Théo aidait les plus jeunes à faire leur dissertation de métamorphose. Tu n'avais rien dit, juste replacé une mèche derrière mon oreille et le ciel était bleu, bleu d'infini, et je m'étais prise à croire au bonheur. Je refuse d'oublier nos éclats de rire, le rire de Blaise qui faisait trembler les murs, si communicatif que personne ne résistait à l'hilarité générale, et même Rogue s'y était laissé prendre, une fois. Je veux que perdure l'image de ton sourire. Pas ton sourire froid, moqueur, le sourire méchant que tu réservais à Potter et au monde pour mieux t'en protéger, non, ton vrai sourire, celui des nuits blanches et des grasses mâtinées que tu m'offrais sans compter, Blaise se moquait un peu de toi et tu m'embrassais sans t'en soucier vraiment. Je veux laisser une trace de notre naïveté, des volutes de fumée qui s'envolaient aux étoiles, de la voix timide de Daphné qui tremblait les premières années, du mutisme de Théo et des cauchemars de Blaise. Raconter encore et encore nos folles escapades, les yeux cernés et les sourires en coin toute la journée qui suivait. Je voudrais te dire encore, l'odeur de l'été sur les falaises irlandaises, cet été de cinquième année. Tous les cinq, comme des gamins découvrant la mer. Je me souviens du bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les rochers, et ça me rendait triste, cette mer grise et froide, presque noire, qui venait se mourir contre une rive acérée qui la déchirait avec indifférence. Mais derrière nous les collines était d'un vert à couper le souffle, et Théo avait séché mes larmes en me disant que le vert était la couleur de l'espoir, et que ça ne mourrait pas l'espoir. Des livres et des livres à écrire sur eux, pour eux. Utiliser les moindres nuances de la langue pour ne rendre qu'une infime part de ce que nous étions. Et le temps explosera bientôt, il me manque déjà, j'écris, j'écris, je rature, les feuilles s'entassent, et je ne parlerai que du bon, car de nous ne restera que le mal.

J'écrirai pour Daphné, Daphné et sa petite sœur toujours dans ses jupes, Daphné et ses contes pour enfants pas sages, dont la voix ne tremblait plus lorsqu'elle narrait les vieilles légendes devant le feu mourant de la cheminée. Daphné devenue si belle et si forte, son regard fier, gris comme la mer d'Irlande, attirant les regards mais n'en désirant qu'un. Daphné et ses coups de gueule le matin, sa voix qui faisait trembler les enfants, et pourtant Daphné qui séchait les larmes, se levait au beau milieu de la nuit pour chasser les cauchemars, ratait le dîner pour aider aux devoirs, et protégeait comme une lionne protège ses petits, farouchement. Daphné qui chantait sous la douche, chantait sous le soleil et sous la lune, Daphné fille océan. Daphné perdue pour eux comme pour nous, et Blaise n'a jamais cessé de regarder la mer depuis.

Blaise, le grand et fier chevalier au service de sa dame. Il aurait pu les avoir toutes, sans exception. Il n'a jamais voulu qu'elle, ne lui a jamais dit. Tous ces non-dits dégueulasses qui nous ont pourris de l'intérieur. Dévorés jusqu'à ne laisser que des écorces vides. Regarde, le monde s'est noyé dans nos silences ternis. Blaise, insolent et goguenard, silencieux et observateur, Blaise qui volait aux cuisines les bouteilles de whisky qu'on vidait depuis le haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Blaise qui n'attaquait qu'à la loyale, jamais dans le dos, jamais hypocrite, toujours trop franc - tous en avaient fait les frais, toutes maisons confondues. Blaise, maître dans l'art de la pirouette, toujours le mot qui touche juste, là où ça fait mal, là où ça fait taire. Blaise grand défenseur des orphelins, grand frère idéal, râleur comme un ours, gentil comme une peluche.

Théo, Théo dans son monde, Théo dans sa bulle et pourtant, toujours attentif, toujours présent. Théo et sa littérature, ses bouquins partout dans le dortoir, partout dans la Salle Commune, son silence comme un rempart, et son sourire d'enfant pas sage qui aurait fait craquer toutes les filles, si elles avaient su le voir. Théo au piano, Théo aux fourneaux, l'homme parfait, sans paillette, prêt à toutes les pirouettes pour détourner l'attention sur lui, la faire rejaillir sur nous. C'était l'homme de l'ombre, l'âme du groupe, celui qui nous donnait la force et nous empêchait de faire n'importe quoi. Celui qui soignait les bleus et les coupures après les duels contre les Lions, nous apprenait les contre-sorts et améliorait nos défenses. Et il croquait dans son chocolat avec un sourire mutin, alors qu'on partait en heure de colle pour avoir enfreint les règles, encore.

Et puis toi. Toi, mon amour. Ta morgue, ta force, tes peurs d'enfant et l'odeur de ta peau. La tristesse de tes yeux, certains soirs, et ton rire devant les plaisanteries de Blaise, ta joie enfantine sur ton balai, espérant chaque nuit aller cueillir les étoiles. Derrière ton armure de glace, il y avait tant de choses à découvrir. Ta douceur, ta loyauté, cette amitié indéfectible que tu n'accordais presque jamais. Mais lorsque tu le faisais, c'était pour toujours. Qui l'aurait vu ? Toujours là pour nous, toujours là pour moi. Jusqu'à t'interposer, prendre les coups à ma place. Me sauver d'un père qui n'en avait jamais été un.

Et moi ? J'étais jamais au bon endroit, toujours au mauvais moment. Aucun sens du timing, aucun sens du théâtre. J'étais jamais celle qu'on attend, toujours celle qui surprend – en mal. J'avais rien à dire, juste un sourcil à hausser. J'avais rien à dire, juste les dents à montrer. Jamais à ma place, nulle part, comme par accident. Presque une catastrophe. Et tu m'étais rentré dedans, un accident de plus ou de moins. Parfois, un accident ressemble à de la chance. Et je t'avais aimé, follement, terriblement. Je t'avais aimé jusqu'à la démence, jusqu'au silence et l'éternelle nuit. Ils en riaient, doucement, pour le principe. Mais nous étions beaux, nous étions beaux, nous avions le monde à nos pieds. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Comment a-t-on pu laisser la nuit refermer ses mâchoires sur nous, refermer les barreaux de la cage et anéantir tout espoir ? Comment nous sommes-nous voués au noir, tous les cinq d'un seul élan, jusqu'au fond du gouffre ? Tous ensemble, nous avons fait sombrer le monde et ça nous faisait rire. Je n'ai pas d'explication. Pas de mots à poser sur le noir et la peur, l'horreur et la honte, le sang et la souffrance.

Il n'y aura pas de miracles pour nous. Le temps a explosé à la fenêtre. Les pages de notre roman inachevé jonchent le sol. Mes cigarettes ont noirci les murs, le feu s'est laissé mourir dans la cheminée. Il est trop tard pour blâmer ou regretter. Trop tard pour vivre, rien qu'un peu. Trop tard pour une dernière fois, un dernier mot, un dernier souffle. Trop tard pour toi et moi. Nous sommes coupables de notre propre fin. Lorsque les Aurors arriveront, il sera trop tard. Je leur laisse ce dernier témoignage, comme le naïf espoir d'un pardon. Mais pas d'absolution pour nous, juste l'oubli honteux et gris sur nos noms. J'espère simplement que certains comprendront.

C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Graver dans le marbre ce que nous étions, ce que nous serions, si nous avions dit non. Simplement dit non et tourné les talons.

Car ils nous pourchasseront jusqu'au dernier, et ils auront raison.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaam! Voilà voilà, une fin plutôt sombre, pas demie mesure pour eux. J'aimais l'idée d'en faire de vrais coupables, et pourtant, ils ont failli être innocents. J'aimais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir expliquer de se vouer au mal de la sorte. Bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de cet OS, je ne le trouve pas assez percutant. Mais je vous laisse seul juge. _

_Toujours vôtre, _

_Hélène. _


End file.
